


I’m still overwhelmed, but I’m glad I met you.

by Evie_Thameskeepey



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate conversation during the campfire scene, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hugs, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Thameskeepey/pseuds/Evie_Thameskeepey
Summary: Rapunzel's first day outside has been full of joy, terror, and peril, and she really needs a hug. The thing is, she's never hugged anyone besides her mother (and her bed post). Fortunately, Eugene has only gotten softer upon further acquaintance.In which Rapunzel feels a lot, Eugene checks in, and there is a hug by the campfire.





	I’m still overwhelmed, but I’m glad I met you.

Outside of her mother, Rapunzel had never hugged anyone. It was what she did when she needed Mother, like when she was scared of what Mother said about the outside. No matter how she teased her, Mother would always hold her close.

Eugene may have teased her before, but he hadn’t ever been mean about it. His smile had only become more sincere since they escaped the tavern. Like even though Mother reminded her how she was fragile and clumsy and unattractive, maybe, somehow, Eugene actually thought she had done something worth admiring. It felt so, so nice to be worthwhile. 

Now she wanted to hug him. To make certain they were both there, safe from the water. To thank him for listening and smiling and staying. For making her feel so warm. For keeping her grounded, because all of these feelings and experiences made her feel like she was falling off a cliff without being able to swing away from death by her hair.

But she had only known him for a day. A great many hours together. But still not enough time to know whether it was normal for her to hug him. Since they had left the tavern far behind, he had been careful about not touching her unless it was necessary, except when he pulled her up from the water and brushed her hair from her eyes. Like even though their lives were in peril within a day of their meeting, he was staying right there with her. 

She wanted to hug him, so she should, right?

“Hey, are you okay?” Eugene asked, gentler than she’d ever heard him speak. 

She realized she was fidgeting, staring at the fire, and turned to see him leaning slightly toward her, brow knitted in concern.

“Uh, yeah,” she shrugged. “Actually not quite. That was a lot that happened just now. Actually all day.”

“Yeah,” Eugene said, huffing in exhaustion. He couldn’t do much else but agree, especially for her part. “Is there...anything I can do? I don’t exactly have magical hair, but…” He blew a strand of hair off his forehead only for it to fall back down in his eyes.

Rapunzel laughed. He was always doing funny things like this. That’s why she liked him! Well, one reason. And whatever liking was supposed to entail, there was definitely something she felt like she could ask of him now.

When Eugene smiled back at her laughter, she asked, “Can I– can I hug you?”

“Huh?” he gasped. He looked away from her and instead pushed that strand out of his face again. “I, if that’s what you want, yeah, I can, that’s good. Yes.”

“Is that okay?” she asked. “I mean, do you want to as well?”

“You know, after everything that happened today, yes, I really could use a hug,” he was talking in his joking way, but was smiling honestly. It warmed Rapunzel inside, where the campfire could not reach.

Unable to hold back any longer, she shoved herself into him and buried her face in his chest. She squeezed him around the waist as if he was the poster of her bed that held her up whenever she felt too many things.

“Ah, really tight,” Eugene managed, before she slackened her grip.

He wrapped his arms around her too. They were so big, his chest was so broad, and everything about him was perfect for burying herself in and guarding her from thoughts of sinking into water, punishment at her mother’s hand, being trapped alone or crowded by too many people. She didn’t know if she could trust Eugene with everything, but she could trust him that moment with this: making all the bad thoughts float away in the firm hold of his arms, the weight of his head on hers, and the scent of sediment and stream.

“You’re just right,” Rapunzel said, holding him even closer for a second.

“What?” Eugene asked softly, lifting his head to look at her.

She ran a hand up and down his back, wondering at the roughness of his leather tunic. “I’ve been alone for so long. And a tavern full of ruffians, even lovely singing ones, are a lot for a first day outside. But you, just you is nice. And Pascal too.” She smiled at her chameleon friend, who was waiting for her acknowledgement on the grass behind them. “I’m glad I have you for a guide. I feel a lot better now.”

“That’s good,” he said. “Me too.”

He stroked her hair, gingerly at first, as if he was afraid the magic might react to him. When it didn’t, his hand lingered, combing through the thick golden strands behind her neck and down her back. It felt so pleasant that Rapunzel sank into him more.

Uplifted and a bit over-warmed, they eventually let go. But they were loathe to move away entirely. So they kept some other contact, in sitting with their legs touching, or a knee, or Rapunzel leaning on his shoulder and him resting his forehead on top of hers. They could stay together like this before the fire, and no water would harm them, nor anyone disturb them. They were safe and warm, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I remember why I like this movie so much. Eugene has all these tiny moments of being gentle with Rapunzel and they keep asking each other if they're okay. This is the relationship I need in my princess movie. 
> 
> (Now all I need is a gay one, right.) (And by gay I mean queer.)


End file.
